Barisan Puisi
by kaorinin
Summary: If I die young, maybe, just maybe, if I could, I would tell people I love the most that I love them. And tell that I was sorry./AU; BTSxThe Unit fanfiction; Yoongi/Suji; Please read the warning first!; crossposted on my wordpress.


**_Disclaimer_ : **yang kupunya hanyalah plot. Judul dan puisi yang bergaris miring di bawah diambil dari lirik lagu **Barisan Puisi** , dinyanyikan (cover) oleh **Endah n Rhesa**. _Inspired by my confession tweet this morning_ _, and maybe heavily inspired by the feeling of **what it takes series by abucketofchicken** in ao3._

 ** _Warning_ :** _implied of suicide and depression (not graphic, but still)_

 _ **Pairing:** Yoongi/Suji (The Unit, was Halla from The Ark)_

* * *

 **Barisan Puisi**

oleh **kaorinin**

* * *

 **If I die young, maybe, just maybe, if I could, I would tell people I love the most that I love them.**

 **And tell that I was sorry.**

 _Ingat aku saat kau lewati_

 _Jalan ini setapak berbatu_

 _Kenang aku bila kau dengarkan_

 _Lagu ini terlantun perlahan_

Yoongi menyentuh layar ponselnya.

Ratusan pesan baru. Puluhan panggilan tidak terjawab. Ia melihat dari bar notifikasi, kebanyakan berasal dari nomor hape kakaknya—ah, mereka pasti sudah mengetahui semua ini dari Seokjin _hyung_ —teman-temannya juga bergantian mengirimkan _chat_ di grup ataupun _chat_ secara personal. Dan juga Suji.

Gadisnya, gadisnya yang ia begitu cintai.

Ia membayangkan Suji mungkin sedang ada di apartemennya sekarang, duduk berjinjit kaki sambil menggigit ibu jari tangan kanannya. Kebiasaannya ketika ia sedang gugup. Yoongi tahu teman-temannya tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya ikut pergi mencarinya. Ia yakin, setidaknya ia bisa mempercayakan Jimin untuk tugas ini.

Jadi mungkin sekarang ia sedang memejamkan matanya, memohon untuk Yoongi segera pulang. Kedua pipinya basah dengan bekas air mata. Suji tidak suka menyeka wajahnya dengan tisu jika ia sedang menangis. Ia lebih memilih jari-jari tangan Yoongi yang menghapusnya secara perlahan. Suji bukanlah orang yang gampang menangis, ia tegar dan kuat. Beberapa kesempatan Yoongi melihatnya menangis—hatinya perih jika mengingat hal ini—adalah saat-saat di mana Yoongi sendiri yang membuatnya berlinangan air mata.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Suji membiarkan tangan Yoongi untuk menyeka air matanya. Agar Yoongi dapat mengingat betapa sedihnya Suji ketika itu. Bulu matanya yang lentik dan panjang mengerjap pelan, seakan ikut merasakan pergolakan batin yang saat itu dialami Yoongi.

Tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa menyeka kedua pipinya yang basah.

Jadi Yoongi menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya sendiri sambil berharap Suji sadar tidak akan ada lagi tangannya yang menyeka bekas air matanya— _tidak akan ada lagi yang membuatnya menangis, lebih tepatnya._

.

.

.

 _Ingat aku bila kau terasing_

 _Dalam kelam keramaian kota_

Tidak ada yang mengetahui kapan itu semua terjadi. Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka. Yoongi selama ini tidak pernah terlihat terasing, menyendiri—mungkin. Tapi tidak terasing. Ia tetap berada dalam lingkaran teman-temannya, dan juga Suji. Mereka jarang sekali bertengkar—sesekali, mungkin iya. Tapi tidak untuk hal yang bersifat besar seperti ini.

Tidak ada yang tahu kegelapan itu telah merenggut Yoongi, sudah sejak lama. Dan tidak ada yang menyadari jika Yoongi sedang berjuang menghadapi kegelapan itu. Namun pada akhirnya, ia sendiri tidak kuasa lagi membendungnya.

Hidupnya dipenuhi cahaya, ia tahu itu. Ia tidak pernah meminta lebih, tidak ketika ia sudah pernah merasakan hidup tanpa cinta—atau, cinta yang tidak seperti harapan dan angannya. Pernah ada masa di mana ia berpikir bahwa kehadiran teman-temannya dan Suji mungkin sebuah kompensasi dari Tuhan atas masa kecilnya. Atau mungkin, ia berharap begitu.

Ia ingin memaafkan. Ingin memulai hidup baru. Ingin mencintai sama besarnya seperti teman-teman dan Suji mencintainya.

Tapi itu semua tidak pernah cukup.

Tidak jika bahkan ia belum bisa mencintai dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

 _Barisan puisi ini_

 _Adalah yang aku punya_

 _Mungkin akan kau lupakan_

 _Atau untuk dikenang_

Mungkin di sinilah saatnya ia harus menerima.

Inilah saatnya ia melepaskan segalanya. Ketakutannya, kekhawatirannya. Rasa bencinya. Rasa cintanya.

Rasa bersalahnya.

Mungkin inilah saatnya ia dapat mengutamakan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Sebelum ia memikirkan orang lain.

Teman-temannya.

Suji.

Suji.

Suji.

 _Sebelum ia memikirkan Suji._

Karena ia tahu, dan ia sudah mencoba. Namun ia tetap tidak bisa.

.

.

.

 _Doakanlah aku malam ini_

 _Sebelum kau mengarungi malam_

Yoongi sudah lama memikirkannya. Sejak dulu. Mungkin sebelum ia mengenal Suji—karena ia tahu hari-hari bersamanya terlalu indah, namun tidak pernah mampu untuk menghapus _nya_.

Ia pernah memikirkan jika ia mati nanti, ia akan menghubungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi—dalam kamusnya saat itu hanya ada Seokjin _hyung_ , Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, dan juga Jungkook—mengatakan bahwa ia _mencintai_ mereka, seberapa aneh pun kata itu mungkin terdengar bagi mereka. (Karena Min Yoongi tidak pernah mengatakan cinta—secara langsung)

Tapi situasi saat ini sudah berbeda, jauh, jauh lebih baik. Semenjak ada Suji.

Maka dari itu jika ia mati nanti—atau hari ini, atau besok, atau _sekarang juga_ —ia akan menghubungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi—mungkin juga ibunya atau kakaknya—entahlah, mengatakan pada mereka bahwa ia mencintainya.

Dan juga ia meminta maaf.

Untuk Suji. _Selalu untuknya_.

Karena ia tidak bisa. Sungguh ia sudah mencoba, namun tetap tak bisa.

.

.

.

Televisi di ruang tengah tidak pernah mati. Jimin pernah mencoba ingin mematikannya namun Suji melarangnya. Ia tidak tahu—atau mungkin sudah tahu?—barangkali saja akan ada sesuatu yang muncul dari layar itu.

Entahlah. Kecelakaan mobil. Tabrak lari. Orang jatuh dari gedung perkantoran. Atau mungkin seorang pria ditemukan mengapung tidak bernadi di pinggiran pantai.

Yoongi tidak bisa berenang, tapi ia amat mencintai laut. _Dan mungkin—mungkin saja ombak tidak tega mengambilnya dan mengembalikannya padaku_ , begitu pikirnya.

Suji memejamkan mata, air matanya mengalir lagi. Tidak, ia tidak menyekanya. Ia tahu Yoongi mungkin tidak akan kembali untuk mengusap pelan wajahnya, mengecup lembut dahinya, memeluknya.

Tapi mungkin saja.

Mungkin saja ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk berharap.

Suji tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _i know it was a fucking open ending._


End file.
